intothewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: An Idea
At the end of the second war of the wastes an important question arose within Grail-El military society. “Now what?” The extreme militarization of Grail life was no longer required, the other nations, no matter their posturing, were no threat. The logistics of waste travel prevented any foreign army from threatening Agnorak. The purge of the wastes allowed the question to remain unanswered for a short time, but the council has begun deliberating on the fate of the great Caravanner armies. Many military units have been disbanded already, typically ordinary infantry forces and waste pacification units, though several special activities units have as well. The rise of Grail organized crime within Falcon’s Reach and Rojya is a sign of the drain of combat capable personnel. The military’s new focus on pacification of potentially hostile nations rests on the use of high altitude bombings and assistance to local malcontents. Eventually the day will come when the council see’s the army as too much of a threat to their power and will act against it. It is not the first time such a thing has happened. The dissolution of three Scout Vanguard battalions due to their close connection with the Askov party is a sign to come. Either you bow to the council or you are replaced. And what has the council done? The leaders of the combined fleet won the war while the council deliberated safe in the shipyard. The Dos-Cov tragedy was the fault of military leaders appointed by the council. I would know, I was there. I am not advocating a coup, the risk of a new civil war is too great, and advances in sandship technology would make such a conflict a slaughter not seen since the Red Year. No, I am advising the creation of a new nation, created not only for the Grail, but for all those who are denied by their nations. A true military nation, created to break the political favoritism of Grail-El, the nepotism of Falcon’s Reach, or the Political purity cult of Rojya. A nation based on the ideals of merit, where ability is all that matters for advancement. For those in Falcon’s Reach, you must see how the war is turning, do you want the status-quo of the king, or the inexperienced but dogmatic rebels? Do you truly believe the rebels will not create their own nobility? Whoever is ultimately victorious will reward their cronies at the cost of everyone else no matter what sort of ideals they spout now. Rojyans, do you truly think that the politicians care what happens to you? To them humans are just another resource to be exploited to their own gain. They preach equality and socialism, but do they wear the clothes that you do? Live in houses like yours? No, they do nothing but sit and argue while you toil in the fields or the factories, and yet they claim the Lion's share of the wealth. The time is coming. As war rises within Falcon's Reach, as Rojya begins shaking off the power of the Czar, as Grail-El looks inward. You will know where to go at the turn of the tide. When Hydris burns, stand with us at dawn of a new nation. ' ' “When did these start appearing?” Jessica asked. “A few months ago, but no one really took notice. Originally they were almost exclusively aimed at Grail living in Falcon's Reach, then the wording was expanded to Reacher's and Rojyan’s. There are three versions, each one adjusted to more directly target readers from the different nations, and written in their respective languages.” The aged admiral replied. “So why bring it to me? I can't do anything about it from the embassy, if I make any kind of announcement it'll just attract more attention to it.” Jessica said. “Well, there is another thing. We believe Popov is connected to it, possibly as the author.” The admiral said carefully. Jessica scowled. “This is far too eloquent to be him, and far too egalitarian. Where did you get this information?” “Well, it is simple. Most copies have a symbol on them.” The admiral turned the pamphlet over, exposing a complex, twisting rune that she had only seen once before. “From our knowledge the only place this has been recorded was drawn on the wall…” “Where my father was murdered. Yes, I know. Only person there was Popov, no other recordings exist of that symbol. He can't be working alone. So what do you want? I've confirmed that symbol.” Jessica sighed. “Just keep in contact if you hear anything.” The admiral said, leaving a contact card on the table as they left the room. Jessica stared at the wall. Why was it that Popov was still turning up. She was the head ambassador to Falcon's Reach, with the ability to make treaties, she had commanded a sandship during the battle of Agnorak, one that she had used to bring down a waste corrupted sandship. But no, all anyone cared about was a two year relationship she had over a decade ago. And that brief fling during the second war, when the world was fall apart and, but no one knew about that.